Zombies!
by Simba W
Summary: Alice and the survivors have retreated to Tokyo, Japan after losing much of their men. There they meet new people who are planning an attack on the main structure of the Umbrella Corporation. They also have Rain Ocampo with them who may or may not betray them. They will also meet new battles in their quest to save their friends, but in the end, it will be worth it...maybe.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

June 3rd, year unknown - 12:00am - The U.S. White House

Over the Pacific

It was midnight when we chose to retreat. The infected had gotten out of control and we were running out of supplies and options at the time. I had talked to Wesker and we decided it would be best if we went to Africa with the little supplies we had left. The infected weren't as bad there, so we decided to just head there instead.

But before we left, we ran into an old friend again.

Rain Ocampo.

We captured her and tied her up. Looks like she kept her promise about coming after me.

Anyway, we were all talking to the survivors that were already in Africa. There was about a city full of soldiers and supplies.

We were filling the soldiers in about what happened in Washington and how we were forced to retreat.

The soldier, Jordan McCullen, was on the other side of the screen and listened very closely. Jordan seemed to understand what we needed.

"Well, we have enough supplies to last a whole year for an entire country so, you guys will be good here. Plus we have a lot of hotels, motels, houses, apartments, etc.. Whatever you need we got it. How many survivors do you think you have Alice?"

I looked behind me at Wesker and he mouthed 33. I turned back around at Jordan. "33 approximately."

Jordan nodded. "Okay. When you get here, there will be a lot of soldiers but they won't harm you. I'll be along with them and I'll let them know that it's you."

I nodded, hope surging through my veins for the first time in a long time. "Alright. Most things are settled then?"

Jordan nodded. "Yup. Oh and hey, what about the prisoner that you mentioned?"

I looked over at Rain. She was glaring at her boots, but she never looked up. "She's here with us. Do you have a cell we could possibly put her in?"

Jordan shrugged. "If you call a fancy hotel room a cell. Let's just say it has something to do with house arrest. We don't have any prisons down here. We learned about that the first time we stepped into Africa."

I sighed, but nodded. "Okay. I'm just going to let you in on a little secret. Rain can't die. The only thing we can do for now is keep her stable."

Jordan also sighed. "Not a problem with us. What does Rain look like?"

I heard some shuffling and grunting, but soon Rain appeared and I moved so that Jordaan could a good look at her. I was surprised when Rain's glare turned into a frown at the sight of Jordan.

After about a minute of the stare-down between Rain and Jordan, the guards pulled Rain back over to the bench and sat her down.

I went back over to the screen. "So anyway, we'll be there soon. We're about 6 hours from the African coast right now."

Someone yelled for Jordan on the other side of the screen. Jordan muttered something that was incoherent through her mouth.

"Alright, see you guys when you guys get here."

I nodded. "We're all looking forward to it."

Everyone in the huge helicopter cheered. I smiled, then I continued.

"Over and out."

Jordan saluted me. "Over and out." Then she gave me a small wink and ended the video chat.

I turned to all the other survivors. I kept a straight face while I said it.

"We're goin' to Africa."

I heard hopeful cheers and screams. I couldn't help but celebrate as well. We were going somewhere where we were going to be safe.

But the hopeful thoughts soon turned to dreadful thoughts as I thought about Claire, Chris, and K-Mart. If we were to save them, then we had to come up with a plan and we had to come up with one fast.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

April 3rd - 12:37 am - A meeting room

Tokyo, Japan

Jordan's POV

I told the U.S. Survivors to land in Tokyo's International Airport. It was the only huge space we had in this city.

So when they had landed, I took Alice and Wesker with me to the main meeting room that was about a block from the airport. I also took Rain Ocampo with me because I didn't trust with Wesker's men, nor my men.

We all sat down at the big table: Alice to my right, Wesker to my left, Rain right next to me, and all of the other Marines spread out around the table.

We even had guards guarding the outside and inside of the room.

Sargeant Zoll was the first to speak. "So, our plan is to destroy the Umbrella Corporation. We haven't exactly pinpointed where the main building might be, but we have a pretty good idea on where it might be."

I nodded and got up, keeping a close eye on Rain. "Well, there are different kinds of the Umbrella buildings around the world. The one, as we know, in Alaska has been destroyed, but there are still a lot of them remaining-"

I was using a bullet-proof glass touchscreen that we had gotten from the FBI to show everyone where the locations might be.

"-and we still don't have enough soldiers or hybrids to destroy them all. None of us have a plan yet."

Alice seemed to perk up. "I have an idea that might work."

Alice got up and came to stand by my side. She pointed to three of the Umbrella buildings. "If we take over these buildings, we might have a chance of knowing exactly where the main Umbrella building is."

"But we've tried that and we lost a lot of our men to those bastards..." I looked over to the sargeant. "But this time, it might work. Now that we have you, Wesker, Ada, Leon, and Jill. If you guys agree to this offer, that is."

Alice seemed to think a moment. Then she looked over at Wesker who nodded in agreement.

Alice nodded and said, "We're in. We just have to see about the others."

All the soldiers in the room started to cheer and smile and talk among themselves.

I shook both Alice's and Wesker's hands before they walked out. Everyone else walked out except for me and Rain.

I looked over to the guards, signaling them that I was fine being left alone. Then I looked at Rain, who was looking out of the window.

"Rain."

Rain slowly turned her attention to me. I saw the recognition in her eyes almost immediately. But she said nothing. So I continued,

"Rain, we need you for this."

Rain glared at me. "And why would I join you? You know you aren't exactly part of Umbrella's army. And I don't plan on betraying Umbrella for you assholes."

I raised an eyebrow. "The Red Queen had only used you. We took some blood samples and found out that she wiped your memory. You're not a clone of Rain Ocampo. You are Rain Ocampo."

The glare on Rain's face disappeared. The glare was replaced by a frown. She shook her head.

"No. No I remember waking up in a tank full of red water; as if I was an invention."

"But you weren't. Every time I look into your eyes, I see the same recognition. The Queen wiped your memory Rain. Believe it or not, but she did."

Rain looked away toward the window. "I'll go under one condition..."

I nodded. "What condition?"

Rain looked back over to me. "I don't get held prisoner."

I sighted her. "I'm not sur-"

"-then I'm not going then." I glared at my feet for second, then I looked up at her.

"Fine. Deal. But since I can't exactly trust you yet, you're going to stay in my heavily guarded hotel room."

Rain didn't even look at me, she just nodded. So I got up and helped her stand. Then I took the cuffs off of her.

Rain gave me a weird look. "You don't trust me enough to have my own hotel room, but you trust me enough to have my cuffs taken off?"

I nodded. "It was part of our agreement wasn't it?"

Rain raised her eyebrows. "I didn't think you took me seriously."

I chuckled. "You'd be surprised."

I led her down the block, showing her the wall that we had built in order to keep the infected away. I also showed her some other stuff.

When we got to the hotel, I was halfway in the doorway when I heard something crack. Then a yell. Then another yell.

I turned around and ran toward Rain and Jeff; a U.S. Marine.

"Rain! Rain stop!" I jumped on her back and pulled her to the ground, off of Jeff.

I immediately felt something in her back as I held her. But before I looked at what was there, I looked behind me at Jeff; who was getting treated for a broken nose and some bruises on his chest.

I looked at Rain and got off of her. She got up and turned toward me. She pulled out the knife that was in her back. Then she looked at me.

"He attacked me first."

I nodded and without another word I turned to Jeff. He was standing there, looking at me with this type of affection in his eyes. I immediately got grossed out because I did not like him.

"Is this true?" Jeff nodded.

"I saw her looking at your ass and I wasn't about to let her get away with it. She's not gonna date you, I am."

"Oh we'll see about that you asshole!" Rain came up and pushed me behind her protectively. "Come and try to get her!"

Jeff started to walk up, but not before Rain took the pistol out my pants and pointed at Jeff. She did it so quickly that I didn't even see her and it also surprised Jeff.

Jeff backed off quickly like the coward he was and ran away like hell.

Rain still had the gun pointed in Jeff's direction even though he disappeared.

So I gently reached up her arm and took the gun from her hand. She didn't say anything as I lead her up to my hotel room.

Once we reached my room, I showed Rain to her bed which was across from me. Again, Rain said nothing as she layed down on the mattress. She just fell asleep and didn't wake up until morning.


End file.
